What Are You?
by Zucchini999
Summary: Set before the grand magic games, Stephanie Azure visits Fairy Tail after hearing that the missing members returned. What will she do when Wendy tells her that Makarov wants her to join the guild so that she can compete in the Grand Magic games? What happens when she sets her eyes on Sabortooth's Sting Eucliffe? NaLu and StingxOC.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'm Stephanie Azure. I'm an incredibly strong wizard, or so I've been told. I've been in many fights and I know multiple types of magic. All of them are strong and with them, I have never been beaten in a fight. The only times I was beaten was when Khione, pronounced key-own-nee, was teaching me, that was, until she disappeared. I simply woke up on the seventh of July, year 777 and she was gone. There were no traces of her but I looked everywhere for her. Adults avoided me and the kids called me monster. It was always monster, nothing more. It upset me at the time but I rose above it. I love my life and the council doesn't know about me, so I'm safe. I was upset when I found out the strongest wizards of Fairy Tail disappeared seven years ago but I've recently heard that they had returned so I decided to pay them a visit.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I travelled to Magnolia and was amused. It was a small town, way smaller than what I expected. It was way smaller than the capitol but I liked it. It wasn't formal but yet, it had a sense of formality. I looked around and tried to find a large guild hall that belonged to Fairy Tail. I saw a large building over near the sea so I headed over to it. It had a sign that read "Fairy Tail" but it was obvious that it hadn't been used in a while. I heard someone approach me from behind and got ready to attack if they weren't friendly.

"Looking for Fairy Tail, are you? They're a weak guild. You're better off joining Twilight Ogre, and being with me. How does that sound, Blondie?" The man said.

"I'm not looking to join them, yet anyway. I'm just looking for their guild hall," I responded.

It's over that way, in the forest. Good luck, though. They might attack!" the man pointed out.

"They won't beat me. No one has," I stated as I walked off in the direction the man had pointed out.

I walked into the forest and nothing attacked. I passed a large tree and stepped into a clearing. The same clearing as the Fairy Tail guild hall. I made my way up to it, taking the hood off of my long, blonde hair. I pushed open the door and a strange sight met my eyes. The entire guild was crying. Except for the gang that disappeared for seven years. The laughter had stopped once everyone saw me and the crying members all hastily dried their tears. Macao, their master, stepped forward and the Tenrou group turned and looked at me.

"Do you need anything?" Macao asked.

"No, not really. I just came to see if the rumour of the missing members' return was true. Apparently, it is!" I said.

The continued to look and judge me but I didn't mind. Everyone did it anyway but I didn't expect Natsu and Gajeel to get in my face and sniff me.

"You smell, weird. Almost like a dragon but not quite," Gajeel said.

I stood there, shocked and gaping for a couple more seconds until my brain kicked in. I did the only thing that came in mind, punch the bastards that sniffed me. I knocked them into the walls and Macao and the previous guild master, Makarov, looked impressed.

"Do you want to join?" Makarov offered.

"No, thanks. After those two, I'm not sure if I want to stay!" I rejected the offer.

"You seem really powerful, though. Not to mention, you knocked Gajeel and Natsu out with one punch!" a little girl with blue hair said.

"You can sense my magic? Strange, everybody usually can't feel it," I replied.

"I'm a sky dragon slayer. I can sense magic power and yours is immense!" she added.

"I should think so. I trained in harsh environments for most of my childhood. I also know a lot of different types of magic!" I said.

"Do you know sky magic?" she asked.

"Yes, I do. Why? Do you want me to teach you?" I responded.

"Yes, please!" the girl nodded.

"Fine, I'll teach you but I'm not staying here!" I finalised.

"So where are you going to stay?" she asked.

"The forest will do for me. I can't sleep when there's people moving about."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just meet me here at dawn tomorrow," I ordered while I turned around to walk out.

"Wait, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Stephanie. Stephanie Azure."

I heard the guild's sharp intake of breath as they realised who I was. I smiled and made my way into the forest. Far enough that I wouldn't be observed but close enough so I could find my back to the guild hall. I found a small clearing that looked and felt rather cosy so I collected some sticks for a fire. Using magic, I lit it and the shadows cast by the fire looked like they were living beings. It was eerie but I didn't mind. I was more than capable to defend myself. I shuffled over to a tree not to far away from the fire, just so I knew no one could sneak up behind me. I fell asleep wondering if the little girl, who I realised was Wendy, was going to be there. I woke up a couple of minutes before dawn and put out the fire. I found a nearby stream and had a quick bath. I dried myself with fire magic and set out to the guild hall. I got there five minutes before dawn and I only waited for about two minutes for Wendy to show up. She had her cat, Carla, and they weren't in a rush. That is, until Carla saw me and rushed Wendy.

"Am I late?" she asked, rather shy.

"Not really. You still had a couple of minutes. So, do you have a preference on where to practice?" I said.

"I don't really know. I usually just practice at the beach with Natsu and the others. Why?" she replied.

"Thought so. Well, to get better control over your powers, you need to be in your chosen element. So, a windy place that's up high. Any places like that around here?" I responded.

"There's the mountain but I'm not sure if it's windy enough!" Wendy suggested.

I gestured for her to show me the way. We walked for a bit after dawn, all the way to the mountain top. It wasn't really windy but it was enough. I look at Wendy who was standing a couple of metres away.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"First, attack me with all you have. Don't hold back!" I instructed.

"Why? Isn't that dangerous?" she objected.

"It's alright, I know what I'm doing!" I assured her.

"If you say so, then," she said.

Wendy attacked with everything she had but I easily evaded and blocked all of her attacks. It lasted for no more than a minute before I yelled at her to stop. She crouched down, puffing. When she caught her breath, she looked up at me, expectantly.

"That was good but you need to work on timing, you'll tire yourself out faster with poorly timed attacks. When you roar try to get as much air in your gut as possible then release it," I advised.

"It's hard with the wind like this!" Wendy protested.

"If you want control over your powers, and to make your attacks stronger, you have to deal with it. Now tell me, do you know any dragon slayer secret arts?" I said.

"Not really. I know two but I don't know how to use them!" Wendy confirmed.

"How do you not know how to use them? Didn't your dragon teach them to you?" I asked.

"No, she didn't get time but I have a book that has everything I didn't get to learn in it!" she answered.

I nodded and showed Wendy how to make her power form on her hand for a punch. By lunch, she was exhausted and she had improved quite a bit.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We made our way back to the guild hall for lunch. Wendy tripped a few times going down the mountain so I gave her a piggyback. She had fell asleep almost instantly so I carried her all the way back to the guild hall. Wendy woke up at the edge of the clearing and I put her down so she could walk to wake up a bit more.

"Thanks for doing that with me!" Wendy thanked as we approached the doors.

"You're welcome. Do you want to do it again tomorrow?" I said.

"Yeah. That would be awesome. Same time, same place?" Wendy answered.

"Yeah, that'll do."

I was about to open the door when we heard an argument break out. Something about the Grand Magic Games and competing. I shrugged and opened up the door. I stepped aside so Wendy and Carla, who was quiet for the entire trip, to go in. I walked inside and everyone continued arguing. I sighed and walked across to the bar. Makarov and Gildarts weren't there. Mirajane was working at the bar and as I sat down on a stool, Gajeel came up behind me.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"I was training Wendy this morning. Don't you remember us talking yesterday? We only just got back!" I answered.

"Training Wendy, huh? You're probably not even a wizard!" Gajeel scoffed.

I had enough with Gajeel so I stood up and turned to face him with an unreadable expression on my face. Everyone else went quiet and looked at us.

"Do you want to take it outside, Nailhead?" I challenged.

"You're not gonna beat me this time, Blondie!" Gajeel accepted.

We hurried outside and we both took different ends of the clearing. I took off my pale blue travelling cloak and tossed it aside.

"When you're done with her, I want a shot!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel.

"That's if she wants to, after she loses!" Gajeel stated.

I sighed and got into a battle stance. Gajeel got in one two and someone in the crowd, probably Macao, shouted "GO!"

I watched Gajeel very carefully and it seemed that he was watching me too. I let lightning wreath my body and Gajeel looked taken aback. I rushed him. Using speed that wizards get if they're lightning mages, I charged forward. Gajeel looked surprised but recovered quickly, that is, until I roundhouse kicked him in the back of the head. He was out cold before he touched the ground. The guild didn't look shocked, except for Wendy, who must've thought that I was a sky or wind wizard. I turned to Natsu.

"You still wanna fight me?" I asked.

Natsu nodded eagerly. I sighed and shook my head, knowing that the idiot could eat the lightning to be a lightning flame dragon. He took up a battle stance and the power that I felt come from his was more powerful that Gajeel's. I took up my battle stance and Natsu grinned. I stopped the flow of lightning magic but Natsu's grin didn't falter. Once again, Macao shouted go and the second fight started. Natsu didn't waste any time.

He shrouded his hand in flames whilst shouting "fire dragon iron fist!"

Sorry to say but he missed. He spun around, looking bewildered. I smirked and once again, my body was wreathed in magic. Except this time, it was ice. Natsu stumbled back and I heard the sharp intake of breath from the audience. I flew forward, almost like an avalanche, and punched Natsu in the face. As he slid backwards, he tripped over Gajeel's unconscious body. Natsu struggled to get up and it was a pitiful sight. The Salamander and the iron dragon both lost in a one-on-one match against the same person. The same girl. Boy, they weren't going to live it down. Erza walked forward and re-quipped into her Heaven's Wheel armour.

"My turn!" she declared.

I nodded once and I too, re-quipped. I was now wearing the ice empress armour. It was a pale blue and white armour that didn't show off my stomach, it completely covered my torso. The arm plates went halfway down and didn't restrict movement. The leg plates went past the knee but didn't go all the way down. The dark blue boots rose up to where the leg plates ended. In my left hand was a long knife and in my right, a sword. Those too, were pale blue and white in colour. Elsa looked vaguely surprised but she recovered quickly.

"That's the ice empress armour, isn't it? Fitting!" Elsa said.

"Yes, it is the ice empress armour. I have others, but this is my favourite."

This time, Makarov said "begin."

We fought with our weapons, getting a feel for the other's timing, strength, offence, defence and agility. We both went into a overhead backhand swing with our right hands and our swords locked together with a metallic clang. The onlookers were shocked. No one had lasted this long against Erza in a sword fight.

"You're better than I anticipated!" Erza admitted.

"Comes with practice," I dismissed.

"Well, what other attacks do you know?" she asked.

"Watch."

I stepped back and jumped, so her blades wouldn't hit me. High above her, I made an "X" with my knife underneath the sword. I slashed forwards with both of them and magic flowed from my arms, through the blades and straight down, where it solidified into a perfect ice block. I purposely didn't hit Erza, who knows what would of happened, so the ice was next to her.

"You missed!" she remarked.

"I wasn't aiming for you," I shrugged.

"Blumenblatt!" she yelled.

"Re-quip!" I shouted.

As Erza rushed past me, I re-quiped into a different armour. This armour was revealing, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. It showed off my waist and gut but fully covered my arms. Instead of armour on my legs, I had a knee length skirt, pale pink in colour, and my chest, also pale pink, had lots of swirl designs over it. In my hands, I carried a black bo staff. As her swords came towards me, I whirled the staff in a circle, too fast for the eye to follow, and swept away her swords. Her eyes widened in shock.

"What is that armour?" she asked, breathless.

"Sky empress armour," I said in an offhand manner.

"Sky empress armour? That's been missing for years! How did you get it?" she exclaimed.

"I found it. I was at Mt. Hakobe, buried deep underground, in the ice," I informed her.

"In the ice? But how did you know it was there?" she pressed.

"I didn't. I melted the ice accidentally and I made a deep hole. I fell down it and there it was. Half in ice, half out. I melted all the ice off of it and I claimed it."

Erza nodded and got into a fighting position. I followed her example and we waited to see who would attack first. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply, and when I opened them, the world was moving too slowly. I could see every little action that was made. I rushed forward, the magic of the armour increasing my speed, and whacked Erza in the back with the staff. I flipped midair and launched myself at her. I swung the staff in circles, as fast as I could, in front of me and Erza side-stepped. Perfect. I turned around and as I did, I swung the staff like a bat but when my left arm was straight out, my right hand left the staff.

"Cyclone!" I shouted.

A cyclone left the staff as I finished my swing and it headed straight for Erza. She didn't have time to dodge. I hit her with full-force at a point blank range. She was down but not unconscious.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The Fairy Tail guild was stunned, to say the least. Erza had just been bested in a sword fight. I looked down at her. She had her head down, accepting defeat. I looked down to where Gajeel was still unconscious. Natsu had crawled away, obviously trying to get away. I looked at Makarov, he was unmoving. I huffed in amusement and helped Erza stand up.

"Thanks for the fight. At least, now I have someone to train with!" Erza thanked.

"It was my pleasure. No one can stay conscious after that attack! You were the first!" I complemented.

I felt a tugging on my arm and looked down.

"Stephanie, is Erza going to train with us?" Wendy asked.

I looked up at Erza, silently asking her if she wanted to. Erza nodded. I looked at Wendy and nodded.

"She can." I stood up. "Meet me here at dawn tomorrow. We'll hed up to the mountain again. That's okay with you, isn't it?" I directed the last part at Erza and she nodded.

Everyone unfroze and little Romeo turned to his dad.

"Dad, I think we can do it this year! We have all our strongest members back! We could win, especially if Stephanie joined!" Romeo exclaimed.

Everyone turned to him.

"Romeo, we're not going to enter. We have come in last place every time!" Macao declined.

"What's this?" Makarov asked.

"A tournament to declare the strongest wizard guild. It's called the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail have lost each year. The next tournament is over three months from now. The guild to beat is Sabertooth. Every member is really strong. Not to mention, they have twin dragonslayers, Sting and Rogue, the White Dragon Slayer and the Shadow Dragon Slayer. They compete every year and haven't lost a fight!" I explained.

"We can win it this year!" Romeo yelled.

"I told said no, Romeo. We're not competing this year!" Macao scolded his son.

I looked around me and saw the Tenrou team, and the now conscious Gajeel, all nodding their heads.

"We should do it. Show them that Fairy Tail is back in business!" Natsu piped up.

I snapped my head around trying to find the guy but to no avail. I tilted my head when I heard quiet laughter above me. Natsu was in the tree, right above me and waiting to drop. As he dropped, I jumped up and hit him with the staff. He hit the ground as I landed softly.

"I was so close!" he whispered as he twitched.

Makarov turned his head away from the idiot and I walked back to Erza. I opened my mouth to talk, when I heard something in the bushes behind me. I turned around and...

"Lyon? Jura? What are you doing here?" Gray asked.

"I came to pay my respects towards your return!" Lyon stated.

"Wizard Saint Jura. It's been a while!" I greeted.

"St... Stephanie? What are you doing here?" Jura asked, horrified.

"I was here yesterday, seeing if the rumours of their return was true. Now, I'm training Erza and Wendy!" I said.

"Why train Erza?" he questioned.

"We just fought and I won!" I answered.

Jura nodded with wide eyes and hurried off to talk with Makarov.

"What's the deal with him?" Gajeel wondered.

"I don't know. I've never seen him like that before!" Lyon admitted.

"I know. He's afraid of me. He wanted to fight and I almost killed him with a single punch!" I confessed.

"Are you the strongest wizard saint?" Lucy screamed.

"No. I'm not a wizard saint. Never have been, never will be."

"How can you beat Jura if you're not a wizard saint?" Gajeel asked.

"That's a good question for another time!" I refused to answer.

Romeo ran behind his dad and yelled, "See, Dad? With Erza and Wendy training, we definitely stand a chance! If Natsu and the others train too, we would be unbeatable!"

Macao sighed. "You really want to enter this year, don't you?"

"You should do it. Heck, I'll even come and watch!" I said.

"That would be awesome, Stephanie!" Romeo exclaimed.

* * *

|Time skip to arrival in Crocus|

"Is this your first time here?" I asked.

Erza nodded. "We only travelled when we were doing jobs. I personally never took the time off to visit Crocus."

"Is this their first, too?"

"I would think so."

"You'd think that they'd be a bit more energetic about it, wouldn't you?" I said.

"I'd have to agree with you," Makarov interjected.

"So would I," Erza agreed.

"Stephanie, you don't mind that I didn't put on the Fairy Tail team, do you?" Makarov asked.

"Oh no, not at all. I had fun just training with Erza and Wendy until they visited the Celestial Spirit World," I answered.

Both Erza and Makarov chuckled. We walked to the inn that we were staying at and Levy read the rule book once we were inside. She said the rules while Makarov nodded. The Fairy Tail team went off to explore.

"Laxus, Juvia, Mira, Gajeel, Stephanie. I would like to have a few words with you if you don't mind."

We followed the old geyser into a smaller room so our fellow guildmates couldn't hear us.

"I have decided to put in a second Fairy Tail team. Levy told me quietly that the rules state that we can have a second team."

"Let me guess, you're choosing us?" Laxus guessed.

"I am."

"Cool, thanks master!" Mira cheered.

"As long as I get to fight Salamander!" Gajeel agreed.

I smiled. "I'm in."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I walked around the city and just enjoyed myself. It had been exactly a year since I was last here and the city only got prettier. Not much had changed though and I was happy about it. I had wandered mindlessly around the capital, hoping to pass time, until I heard some sort of commotion. I headed towards, curiosity getting the better of me. When I saw who was causing the ruckus, I was not surprised. It had to be Natsu, Lucy and Happy and it looks like they found the Twin Dragon Slayers. I sighed and every head turned towards me. I stepped forward and Sting looked absolutely disgusted.

"Look, Rogue. It's the wizard without a guild."

Natsu was about to say something but I stopped him.

"It doesn't matter. Or do I have to kick your butts right here, right now like last time?" I said.

"I doubt you could. We've become a lot stronger since then. Stronger than you!" Sting snapped.

"Like you could ever be stronger than me. Heck, if you are, I'll pay you. But you'll have to wait until after the games."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"I'm watching. I'm curious to see if Fairy Tail still has some fight left in them. Plus, I need to see if you're worth my time," I answered.

"I'm already worth your time. I'm one of the five strongest wizards in Fiore's strongest guild-" he started.

"That doesn't mean anything. It only shows that you're arrogant and cocky," I interrupted.

"Stephanie, we should go!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You should, it's almost midnight and Erza is going to be mad!" I agreed.

"What about you?" Natsu asked.

"I'll be behind you."

"Sting, she is right. We need to get back to our inn as well," Rogue stated.

"Listen to him, Sting. You should get back before midnight, before the games begin," I said.

Sting growled but followed Rogue while I ran to catch up with Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Boy, it sure felt weird running into Sting again.

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

Why did I have to run into her tonight? It was great meeting Natsu but why did she have to show up. It just ruined my night. She was so... irritating. Honestly, she was a terrible person. How anybody can even like her is beyond me. She was always demanding me to change my attitude. She never really talked to Rogue though, I wonder why.

"That chick is going to drive em crazy some day," I said to Rogue.

"It appears that the process has started then."

I stared at Rogue, my mouth open slightly. Did he really just imply that I was already starting to go crazy.

"Tell me that you do not mean that!"

"I mean it," Rogue clarified.

I shake my head. Rogue could be irritating at times as well. Sometimes, more than her. We make it through the front doors of the inn at about quarter to midnight. We didn't have to wait long until the felt buildings rise up.

* * *

 **Stephanie's POV**

Fairy Tail team B waited until Team A had entered the Sky Labyrinth so they could start moving without them realising that Fairy Tail had two teams. We used Gajeel's, Laxus's and my enhanced senses to find the exit. We mostly used mine because I caught Sabertooth's scent. We arrived shortly after them.

"Fairy Tail. You finished in second place!" Mato exclaimed.

"Obviously," Laxus stated.

We walk through the door that Sabertooth had previously walked through and walked back to the guild, not going to slow in case Team A caught up.

"So, Juvia. Are you upset that you're going up against Gray in the games?" I asked.

"Juvia is excited to go up against her beloved."

"Are you sure about that? You might have to fight him?" I questioned, slightly smirking.

Juvia started freaking out and Mira punched my arm.

"Why did you do that? She be worrying tomorrow!" Mira said.

"It's funny. I doubt she'll worry tomorrow,though. She'll be too busy thinking about Gray's reaction to us. Besides, I doubt that Fairy Tail will have to fight each other."

We walk back to the guild and I see Wendy and Carla. Both of them were unconscious.

"What happened to them?" Mira asked.

"Their magic was drained," Lisanna answered.

"All of it was drained?" Mira continued.

"Yes. Wendy wasn't back before midnight and everybody knows that Carla would've gotten her back on time so I took Happy and Lily and we went searching for them. Elfman took her place on the team."

I sighed. We would have to watch out for other wizards now. This is why I didn't join guilds. They always had at least one enemy or rival guild that caused them trouble. It was unlucky that Fairy Tail had so many guilds that caused them trouble, especially since their strongest members disappeared for seven years but now those members have returned and now there will be prices to pay for those troublesome guilds, especially Sabertooth.

"We made it in!" Natsu yelled as he kicked the door to the inn open.

"Well done, brats. We are gonna be number one again!" Makarov shouted.

Fairy Tail Team B gave each other knowing glances and moved to congratulate Team A. Juvia almost revealed it to Gray but it was a close save by Gajeel, who was talking to Natsu.

* * *

 **Sting's POV**

Sabertooth completely dominated the Sky Labyrinth; there was just no stopping us. Fairy Tail won't know what hit them. No guild would know. Sabertooth won't stop racking up the points. They should just give us the prize money now. We walk into the inn and everybody looks at us expectantly.

"We're in! We came first!" I shout.

My guild mates roar in answer.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We watched Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy and Elfman walk out when they were called before we rushed to our entry. We heard the crowd get angry and we shrugged it off. Fairy Tail have another surprise they would like to give you! We made it to our entrance when the fourth guild got announced. When Raven Tail got announced as the third place guild, Gajeel growled.

"It's alright, Gajeel. They might not try anything with the Rune Knights around," I said.

Gajeel nodded and we heard Chapiti start to announce us.

"In second place we have, oh, this is a surprise. We have Fairy Tail Team B!"

We walked into the arena and the look on Team A's faces was priceless. Elfman was visibly panicking at the sight of Mirajane.

"We won't go easy on you just because we're part of the same guild!" Natsu shouted.

"Same goes for you Flame Brain!" Gajeel agreed.

Both Fairy Tail teams turned around when Chapiti started talking again.

"And in first place is SABERTOOTH!" Chapiti announced.

The crowd roared with approval, unlike the boos of disapproval that both Fairy Tail teams got. They all looked strong but the girl, she didn't look as strong as the others. I caught Sting looking at me. His smirk grew wider and I know that he was mocking me. Pity though, he didn't know how strong my magic was. I was really looking forward to beating him into a pulp. I narrowed my eyes at him and Sting looked away. He started looking at Natsu, obviously trying to anger him. Wrong move, Sting.

"The first event is Hidden. Each team must select a member to compete. Points are divided as shown in the arena."

A rock appeared in the arena with the week's events and how the scoring system works. First place gets 10 points. Second place gets 8 points. Third place gets 6 points. Fourth place gets 4 points. Fifth place gets 3 points, sixth place gets 2 points, seventh place gets 1 point and last place gets none. If a fight ends in a draw, both teams get 5 points.

"Members have started to step forward. From Fairy Tail A: Gray Fulbuster, from Fairy Tail B: Juvia Locksar, from Raven Tail: Nullpudding, from Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood, from Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm, from Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia, from Quatro Cerebus: Jager and from Sabertooth: Rufus Lore!"

The crowd went wild at seeing Rufus step forward. I rolled my eyes at this. Why couldn't they just shut up. Literally everyone knew that Sabertooth was the crowd favourite.

"The rules of Hidden are simple. Mages win a point if they hit an opponent. They will lose a point if they are attacked by another competitor or attack a clone. Ten seconds after being attacked, the mage will respawn in another part of the city. Restarts can happen as many times as necessary until the time limit is reached. The winner is the mage with the most points after thirty minutes."

A city appeared around the competing mages and they wer scattered at different ends of the city. The leftover mages walked to their waiting areas, eager to see who was going to win. Both Fairy Tail teams focused on their competing members, except for me, who was watching to see what magic the other mages have and comparing their strength to Juvia's and Gray's. One mage that I couldn't spot however, was Rufus. I wanted to call him a coward for running from a fight, but I knew that it wasn't the case. He was going to study them, just the same as me. Cunning guy. My eyes flickered over the the image depicting Gray. It seems that he had found trouble. Nullpudding had snuck up behind him and... Gray attacked except it apparently wasn't the real Nullpudding. Gray disappeared as I looked at the scoreboard.

 _Raven Tail - Nullpudding - 1 point_

 _Sabertooth - Rufus - 0 points_

 _Mermaid Heel - Beth - 0 points_

 _Lamia Scale - Lyon - 0 points_

 _Blue Pagasus - Eve - 0 points_

 _Quatro Cerebus - Yeager - 0 points_

 _Fairy Tail A - Gray - -1 point_

 _Fairy Tail B - Juvia - -1 point_

Gray reappeared at another part in town and he looks as if he had an epiphany.

The whole of Hidden consisted of Gray being attacked by Nullpudding, until he met Lyon. They started talking about... Really? Were they really talking Juvia? Speak of the devil, Juvia was standing on a roof, right above the bickering boys. She jumped down and I caught a glimpse of Lyon's expression. Hehe, sucker. He definitely saw Juvia's underwear. Boy, I couldn't wait to see who would win this stand-off. Lyon, nah, he's too busy focusing on what he just saw. Juvia, nope, she wouldn't be able to hit Gray - she'll want him to have the points. So, that leaves Gray, but can he do it?

"I promised Master I'd defeat you!" Juvia said.

She's really going to fight him? Her own 'love'? I have to see that.

"You promised the old man?"

"Yes."

This is going to be good. Juvia tells him what Makarov promised us and he totally blows up. I laughed, it was outrageous.

As Juvia and Grey were preparing to fight, Nullpudding found them and attacked, again. I frowned. He had every oppurtunity to attack the other guilds' competitors but he only targeted us. I looked over at the Raven Tail waiting area. They didn't seem to be too into the game, only Fairy Tail's reactions. Strange. I shifted my gaze back to the arena. I vaguely noticed Chapiti saying something about Rufus. I looked up and surprise, surprise, he was standing on a building. I heard everyone screaming in shock.

"I remember... I remember it all. Memory make... into a night of falling stars!" Rufuss shouted.

From his outstretched hands, came seven bursts of light. All but one hit their target, Nullpudding. He jumped up and tried to hit Rufus, but he hit a projection.

"That was a memory of me standing there. I have no need for decoys."

Rufus then proceeded to hit Nullpudding. He then gave a speech of how 'boring' Hidden was. I looked over at Sabertooth. They all wore smug looks. At the very last moment, Nullpudding had once again struck Gray. And with that, Hidden finished.


End file.
